Mokykla meilė
by Spanner.khr
Summary: AllxLectora. Giotto y Minato, los directores de la escuela deciden (son obligados) a separar la escuela. A partir de eso tendras la oportunidad de conocer mejor a gente que antes ni sabías de su existencia y tendrás que evitar a ciertos pervertidos, incluyendo a los dos directores


Shururururu~ el aburrimiento llegó... Esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir pero como tengo el ordenador jodido tengo que volver a escribir con la tablet por lo tanto tardo más en escribir y tengo faltas de ortografía muuuy grandes... asi que perdón por eso... Bien pues... esto es un allxlectora (pues como siempre...) y... un crossover como podrán ver... Los animes son Naruto y Katekyo Hitman Reborn (más adelante creo que haré un crossover entre khr y fairy tail...) emmm de momento solo pondré un cap y lo pondré como finalizado hasta que acabe las historias pendientes que tengo. Espero no les importe. Y pues... eso... disfruten(?)

Aclaraciones(por si acaso): (T/N)=tu nombre, (T/A)=tu apellido, (N/C)=nombre completo, (C/O)=color de ojos, (C/P)=color de pelo, (A)=apodo, (D)=diminutivo, (T/E)=tu estatura... y creo que ya no pondré nada más(incluso dudo poner todo pero da igual)... Ah... entre * son pensamiento y /-/~/-/ sera como un salto... eso creo

* * *

La escuela iba a ser dividida en dos ¿La razón? A los dos directores, los cuales eran primos, habían sido amenazados para que dividiesen la escuela ¿Por quiénes? Por sus queridísimos alumnos. Los Varia y los Akatsuki. Cada grupo se encargó de amenazar al que sería su nuevo director. Encuanto cierto pelirojo se enteró de lo sucedido fue a hecharles la bronca a sus dos amigos.

\- ¿¡Cómo os habéis dejado intimidar por unos críos!?

\- Es que Xanxus tenía una mirada que parecía que mataría a osito-kun - se excuso Giotto

\- ¿O..osito-kun? - preguntó sin entender

\- Mi peluche

\- ...¡Primo eres un crío!

\- Venga venga tranquilizate G, tampoco es para tanto - le intentó calmar Minato

\- ¡Tu calla! Igual te han amenazado ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Mmm bueno conmigo no fueron tan amables... degollaron a panda-kun y luego iban a hacer lo mismo con leo-kun

-...dime por favor que no son peluches...

\- Claro que sí pero yo los consideraba mis hijos...

\- Ah que malos - dice Giotto abrazando a Minato - Lo siento mucho por tu perdida

\- No importa...

\- ...¡Dejaros de hacer el idiota!

Ambos se separaron y G siguió con su bronca a los dos rubios

\- Esto es muy difícil, ahora tendré que trabajar el doble y tendré que ayudar solo a uno de los dos - les reprimió

La puerta se abrió mostrando a otro pelirrojo que traía un conejo en brazos

\- Hey hey mirar un conejo con gorra jajaja - dijo alegre

Todos se quedaron mirandole a él y al conejo que llevaba su gorra puesta. Minato y Giotto se aguantaron la risa hasta que no pudieron más y se empezarón a reir.

\- Jajaja es igualito a ti Cozart - rió Giotto

\- ¿Verdad? A ver si es mi hermano perdido - bromeó

\- (suspira) de verdad... - sonrie - Cozart estaba hechandoles la bronca

\- ¿?¿Por qué? - dice quitandole la gorra al conejo y poniendosela él de nuevo

\- Vamos a tener que dividir el colegio - le aclaró Minato

\- Ohhh... ¿Y?

\- Que tendré el doble de trabajo y elegir a quien ayudar - se quejó G

\- No te preocupes, ¿para qué crees que estoy yo? Yo también puedo ayudar y así dividimos el trabajo

\- Lo sé me he dado cuenta

\- Bien pues yo voy con Giotto - dice a lo que Giotto extiende los brazos para ir a abrazarlo

\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Y tu Primo, deja de hacer eso! - le reprimió G - Si te dejo que vallas con él a saber lo que será del colegio. Tu iras con Minato que es más serio y yo con Primo que necesita que sean más estrictos con él

\- Jo... No vale... G es aburrido - se queja Giotto

\- Por eso mismo. No pienso dejarte hacer el vago con ese payaso - señala a Cozart

\- Oye creo que debí bañar al conejo antes, me parece que tiene pulgas - dice Cozart a lo que todos se alejaron un poco de él

Los días siguientes estubieron pensando en cómo dividir el colegio y que profesores tendrían que haber. Llegaron a la conclusión de que los profes serían los mismos y lo único que más o menos cambiarían sería el horario de las clases, separando así unos de otros y algunos luegares de toda la instalación. Los dormitorios igual los separarían pero puesto que eso sería un poco más complicado decidieron dejarlos por el momento como estaban y hacer una encuesta de si querían que se separasen si o no. Luego estaba el pequeño problema de hacer saber al comité de disciplina que se dividía todo

\- Hola ¿se puede? - dice entrando con una sonrisa

\- Hm... ¿qué quieres?

\- Me han enviado a decirte que... em... - miro de nuevo a la puerta comprobando que Giotto le había dejado solo - ...

\- Que qué. Habla

\- ...El colegio se divide en dos

\- ...de acuerdo... ¿mi hermano a quién ayudará?

\- Aún no se lo hemos comentado

\- ¿Los uniformes son los mismos?

\- Em no... los que tienen a Giotto como director seguiran llevando el uniforme pero los que me tendrán a mi no llevaran uniforme, solo una cinta con un signo para diferenciarlos

\- Prefiero el uniforme... Bien entonces solo tengo que morder hasta la muerte a los que no tengan ninguna de las dos

\- Ah eso... solo puedes elegir uno por lo que no puedes atacar a mis estudiantes - ve como se cabrea

\- De acuerdo... entonces sal de mi territorio

\- Aún sigo siendo tu director, no puedes hablarme de esa forma

\- ...kamikorosu - saca una tonfa

\- Adios - dice para largarse rápido

Una vez avisado al comité tendrían que encargarse de los arreglos de hacer saber a todos. El anuncio le toco hacerlo a Giotto ya que Minato fue el que tubo que avisar a Hibari pero de nuevo acabó escabullendose y dejando a Minato hacer el anuncio

\- Eso es todo ¿Alguna pregunta? - ve que una persona levanta la mano y le da permiso para hablar

\- ¿Cómo dividireis la escuela? Quiero referirme a los estudiantes ¿quién ira a una y quién a otra?

\- Ah, de eso hay dos opciones pero yo opto por que lo elijáis vosotros mismos - dijo sonriendo - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

\- Sí. Yo tengo una duda - dijo Sasori - Cómo se llamara cada parte de la escuela

\- Mmm pues..

\- ¡Naruto! - dijo el hermano pequeño de Minato - ¡Como yo! - dijo sonriendo

\- Bueno si no hay más propuestas por mi vale - dijo Minato dandole la razón

\- ¡Me opongo! - dijo Sasori mostrando a Minato un peluche

\- ¡Mi leo-kun! A..ahh esta bien pues qué tal ¿Konoha?

\- No me agrada pero esta mejor... - guarda de nuevo el peluche

\- (suspira) *menos mal...* - mira que una alumna levanta la mano y le da permiso de hablar

\- A..ah... esto... y..¿y los que quieran ir a ambos?

\- Ah no creíamos que algunos quisieran ir a ambos pero... esta bien, lo consultaré con Giotto... ¿otra pregunta?

\- Los que vallan con Giotto... que nombre tendra su escuela - pregunta Giotto entre los alumnos a lo que todos se quedaron mirandole

-...eso deberías decirlo tu...

\- Entonces Vongola si no le..

\- ¡Sera Namimori! - interrumpe Hibari - El nombre no cambiará. Seguira siendo Namimori

\- P..pero ese nombre es cutre - se queja Giotto a lo que el pelinegro sacó unas tonfas y otra persona le mataba con la mirada - Ahhh los hermanos Hibari quieren matarme - dice saliendo corriendo

\- ¡Esta prohibido correr! - dice llendo tras de él

\- ...Bueno con esto finaliza el informe. Teneis cinco días para decirnos donde preferís dar clases. Id a secretaría, a nuestro despacho o darselo a Alaude el papel en el que ponga vuestro nombre y donde preferíe estar. Los alumnos que no lo entregen seran puestos donde nosotros consideremos o incluso pueden ser expulsados. Por favor elegid bien, sera para todo el curso. Eso es todo - finalizó Minato para luego irse

Tu que habías escuchado no estabas segura de a donde pondrías que te gustaría ir. Viste a tu alrededor escuchando a la gente decir a donde irían. También viste a las típicas alumnas que tiraban los tejos a Reborn, uno de los profesores y a Kakashi, otro profesor... Luego estaban las fans de algunos chicos como de Takeshi, Sasuke, Hayato, etc...

\- Sin duda será una difícil decisión - dijiste suspirando

La decisión que tomases repercutiría en tu vida bastante, por suerte aún tenías unos días para pensar en ello...

\- ¡VOOOIII! (T/A) tu vienes con nosotros

O quiza no...

* * *

Ese es el cap... como dije ya lo continuaré más adelante y es para que tengan un adelanto. Espero les gustase y... por cada vez que no comentas Kira mata un gatito...

Hasta la próxima

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


End file.
